


Here, there'll be a dragon…

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Dragons are supposed to court their own kind. Supposed to.





	Here, there'll be a dragon…

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017 & 2018

It was a rather peaceful kingdom, nor real enemies or threats, just a dragon that instead of wreaking havoc on the lands had chosen to court one of the kingdom's knights. Much to the knight's annoyance. No matter how often he tried to fight the winged menace all he got were presents and parts of the beast's kills instead of battle-scars or honors for his deeds. Granted, Yukimura seemed somewhat feminine but he was a strong knight not a maiden. It irked him that the dragon had to be either very dense or practically blind and deaf, not to mention his sense of smell. However, all the prey he offered to Yukimura was hard to catch and not easy to take down, which stood in total contradiction to his irrational courting. It spoke of a strong and sharp hunter with keen senses, so why did that beast pursue Yukimura, who clearly could not be used for breeding?

The sound of a body falling next to him brought the knight out of his musings. Today's kill was a beast almost as feared as a dragon and if the red glint on the black scales was anything to go by it hadn't gone down easy. But of course that made it only an all the more worthy gift for his chosen in the dragon's eyes. That blasted idiot even seemed proud of himself and looked at Yukimura like he expected to be praised or rewarded for it. Instead the bluenette shook his head and, after glaring at the dragon, walked of.

Suffice to say that said dragon, who went by the name of Sanada, did not understand this in the least. The beautiful human deserved a good mate, that could protect him and Sanada had proven more than once that he was one such mate. Yet this peculiar human did not react to him at all, except maybe with anger. Perhaps he should ask for advice, Sanada mused. But who could he go to? It would have to be someone, who understood humans better than he did or simply knew more about them…

-

"You're trying to court a human, a male human? And you followed the pattern of courting a dragoness?" There was barely suppressed laughter in the silver-white dragon's voice.

A low growl passed Sanada's lips, "Niou."

"Sorry, sorry. But this is priceless, your human is what they call a knight. He is a warrior. How would you feel in his place?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Female." Was the tight voiced answer. 

"Neither is HE. Listen Sanada, that human is a protector just like you. Approach him with respect and honor. And try looking more human, kinda like this." Sanada watched as Niou's body slowly morphed from dragon to human. On the outside there was no trace of the huge, scaly form left. Skin and hair took the place of scales, the wings were gone too. 

"Now, you try. Just picture how you wanna look and let your magic do the rest." The voice was still the same, but so much more quiet, Sanada noticed. The black dragon tried his best but magic had never really been his forte…

"I don't believe it." Niou laughed.

"What?!" 

"Humans do not have horns or claws, Sanada." 

Sanada felt his new skin heat up and checked his appearance in one of Niou's mirrors. To his dismay the other dragon was right. In his charcoal hair were still two rather noticeable horns and the black claws, where his fingernails should have been, were not helping either. A deep feral growl escaped the raven-haired dragon. The angry outburst seemed to make matters worse, as it brought his wings back out.

"You need to calm down, or it'll just get worse." But Sanada didn't listen to Niou, instead he took off to try and safe the last of his pride, it had been a dumb idea to ask the other for help.

-

To Yukimura's surprise the past few days had been peaceful and dragon-free, which made him almost miss that nuisance.

While the knight walked through the streets a stranger caught his eye. It was a tall, well-build, dark-haired man, who seemed a little out of place. Many were obviously curious, but the man's expression was too intimidating for them to ask questions and some, mainly shop-owners, looked to Yukimura for help. The knight slowly approached the stranger and asked "Is there something I could help you with, kind sir?" 

When the stranger looked at Yukimura his eyes seemed to light up and a more pleasant expression replaced the frown. "I am afraid I find myself a little lost. I spend many a day on my own and outside of towns. If it would not trouble you too much, could you show me around?" His voice had a soft rumble to it. Somehow that man gave Yukimura a slight sense of déja vù, yet he couldn't quite say why. "Certainly, please follow me."

-

The better part of the day had passed during their tour, when they reached a hill overlooking the area. It was one of Yukimura's favorite places to find some peace and quiet. When the knight turned to talk to Sanada - as the man had introduced himself - he finally realized why he seemed so familiar. The eyes that looked at him, he knew all too well. 

"Yukimura?" Sanada's voice was filled with care and concern. 

"You really are persistent. Still, I've got to say that this certainly is a new approach on your side."

"Beg your pardon?" 

"Your eyes don't pass for human anymore. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do remember them quite well." 

A nervous look crossed Sanada's face and the feeling only made his control slip more. What stood before the knight now, was somewhere between dragon and man, more leaning toward the dragon-side. Yukimura smiled softly at the sight, after all you don't see a nervous, blushing and fidgeting dragon every day. He carefully placed his hand on the other's arm and said, "Relax, Sanada. And perhaps you could tell me why you are so insistent in courting me.

The dragon took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke up. "You captivated me. You were unafraid of me, even brave enough to challenge me on your own. You are beautiful, please don't misunderstand. Dragons are drawn to beauty. But the most fascinating was that you didn't respond to me proving myself."

"I'm afraid that I do not understand your reasons very well. It sounds more like you are only interested in my appearance, rather than what a human would value in a partner." 

Sanada didn't like how sad Yukimura sounded. 

"It is more than that for us. To me you are someone precious, who I want to protect and care for. That was what I was trying to prove to you."

"But why do you feel that way? You are not the first male to approach me, though the first dragon, yet all of them were only after my delicate appearance. Not one of them seeing who I am, rather than how I look." During this explanation Yukimura had walked away from the other and now he watched the sunset with his back turned to Sanada. 

"Your kind thinks rather complicated. Yes, it is your beauty that drew me in first, but I learned that you are courageous and headstrong as well. Yet I did not give up, I even asked another of my kin for help. Just to learn more about you and today I've seen kindness, care for others and patience, but also loneliness, doubts and fears. Still here I am and I stand with my choice. You are the only one for me."

The knight could only stare at this stubborn dragon, who apparently insisted on keeping to surprise him. This stubborn, wonderful dragon, that he couldn't imagine living without anymore. 

"Yes, please."

The two words were but a whisper, yet it was all it took for Sanada to rush to his side and pull him into his arms.

The strong embrace and the soft rumble of pure content finally putting Yukimura's worries to rest, all would be well.


End file.
